LA NORIA DEL DESTINO
by Zilia K
Summary: Especial San Valentín. Tetsu x Mei


Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Pokémon, por favor... ¡No me maten! XD tengan piedad XDDD

En fin... la cosa es que como es mi primera vez XD quise hacer una pareja no tan polémica X3 no se si aún estoy lista para entrar en la guerra del Pokeshipping y el Amourshipping.

Bueno, antes de empezar quiero aclarar que el nombre de los protagonistas los use en su versión japonesa y XD que el fan art de la portada no me pertenece, todos los créditos a su respectivo autor. Le quiero dedicar este fic a FoxMcCloude, quizás no sea tan bueno como el que estas escribiendo de la parejita contraria a esta XDDD, pero 9w9 hice lo que pude. Espero que te guste.

Sin más los dejo con el fic...

* * *

 **.-.-. LA NORIA DEL DESTINO .-.-.**

* * *

Aquel parque de diversiones lo conocía, lo conocía tan bien como conocía al peculiar muchacho con quien a las seis en punto de la tarde se encontraría frente al carrito de helados Vanilluxe.

Miró su reloj nerviosa y volvió a acomodar por enésima vez su visera bicolor, y aún inmersa en sus pensamientos pudo sentir como su Tepig golpeaba con sus pezuñas sus piernas, tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué sucede Bubu-chan? —sonrió divertida viendo como la cerdita agitaba su colita rosca y volvía a golpear sus piernas con sus pequeñas patitas— ¿Dónde está Ao-chan?

La Tepig dio un pequeño brinquito y realizó tres vueltecitas alrededor de su entrenadora y luego avanzó un poco, deteniéndose para mirar a Mei, quien ahora también la observaba atentamente, al parecer su Pokémon quería que la siguiera. La chica volvió a mirar su reloj y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa avanzó tras su Tepig, quien al notar que ella se movilizaba, ella también retomaba la suya.

La pequeña cerdita la guió a paso ágil hasta una zona justo detrás del carrito de venta de helados, donde había una pequeña zona de árboles y banquitas para sentarse luego de comprar la famosa golosina.

Entonces Tepig aceleró el paso y se metió entre unos arbustillos y luego salió rápido y llamó a su entrenadora. La chica corrió hasta alcanzarla y haciendo un huequito entre las plantas, a vista de todos los turistas que estaban en el lugar ahora observándola curiosos, ella se metió entre los arbustos para encontrarse con su Phanpy boca arriba atrapado entre una enredadera que subía por unos de los árboles del lugar.

— ¡¿Ao-chan, cómo demonios te metiste ahí?! —Exclamó asustada viendo a su travieso Pokémon estaba nuevamente en líos.

Con rapidez movió la enredadera hasta conseguir liberar al bebe, quien inquieto como siempre agitaba sus patitas y su colita feliz de volver a ver a la castaña.

— Les dije que no se metieran en problemas —los regañó a ambos, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba a Phanpy en el suelo y veía divertida como él y su Tepig agachaban sus cabezas y clavaban sus miradas en el suelo con culpa, entonces no pudo evitar soltar a reír divertida, no había forma que pudiera enfadarse con ellos.

Llevaba muchísimo tiempo viajando con su Tepig, compañera infalible y confiable, siempre dispuesta a sacrificar lo que fuera por ella y Phanpy, la pequeña y traviesa cría de Dhonphan quien se había unido a su equipo hace tan sólo unos cuantos meses había venido a revolver la tranquilidad y el orden del grupo, porque el pequeño elefante era todo un torbellino. Había sido un obsequio sorpresa de parte de Tetsu después de uno de sus últimos encuentros, y desde ese día, cada vez que observaba a su compañero sus pensamientos se trasladaban inevitablemente hacia él.

Y tan sólo con traer a su mente el nombre del muchacho los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, recordando que había llegado hasta ese parque de diversiones con el único objetivo de verlo nuevamente. Él había escogido esta locación, era el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado hace años por primera vez, después de haber comenzando una curiosa amistad a través del videomisor.

— Me supuse que cierta señorita no podría esperar quieta en el lugar que habíamos acordado.

Su coqueta voz la hizo regresar de golpe a la realidad, y volteándose más roja que un tomate descubrió al sonriente muchacho justo tras ella.

— ¡Tetsu! —Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca al tiempo que se acomodaba nerviosa la visera.

Tepig y Phanpy corrieron felices rodeando al chico, quien se hincó para saludarlos viendo como ambos agitaban sus colitas animados.

— Te traje un obsequio Ao-chan —sacó de su bolsillo una pañoleta azul marino y la colocó alrededor de su cuello.

Phanpy emocionado agitó sus grandes orejas al tiempo que un brillito adorable adornaba sus encantadores ojitos de un marrón intenso.

— ¡Te ves muy guapo! —Lo alagó su entrenadora mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

Tetsu sonrió enternecido, observando aquella maravillosa sonrisa adornando sus dulces facciones, pero al cabo de unos segundos sacudió su cabeza y despabiló, detectando la intensa miradita que le dedicaba la Tepig de Mei.

— No me he olvidado de ti —le sonrió, rebuscando en otro de sus bolsillos, sacando un lindo listón rosa con una llamativa piedra brillante con forma de corazón en el centro— te queda perfecto —aplaudió animado mientras la coqueta cerdita posaba frente a él.

La castaña soltó a reír divertida, pero desvío su mirada apenada al notar que el chico la miraba intensamente.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos?

— ¿Y lo que ibas a decirme?

— Es una sorpresa —sonrió al tiempo que se incorporaba y extendía su brazo para ofrecerle su mano a ella.

Los Pokémon observaron como su entrenadora miraba tentativamente la mano de su compañero, pero no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Entonces Tepig le guiño un ojo a Phanpy y este corriendo se alejó un poco para poner en práctica su giro rápido, el que evidentemente impacto sobre la espalda de la castaña quien después de un fuerte "auch" se fue de bruces al suelo. Tetsu, al ver que ella caía, con rapidez se apresuro a acudir a su "rescate", sujetándola protectoramente entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Bum bum... bum bum

Podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón, tanto así que por un segundo creyó que él también podía escucharlo.

— ¿Mei? —Insistió pasando una de sus manos cariñosamente por su mejilla.

Pero ella lo observaba sin parpadear siquiera, mantenía sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y parecía retener el aliento.

¡Estaban tan cerca!

Tembló ligeramente al sentir como la yema de sus dedos rosaba su sonrojada mejilla e inconscientemente se aferró a la tela de las mangas de la camiseta del chico.

Se acercaron un poco más. Tetsu sonreía encantadoramente y Mei parecía perdida en aquel coqueto lunarcito justo bajo su labio cuando...

El fuerte barrito de Phanpy, quien extendía su trompita para aumentar el alcance del sonido, había sacado de ese mundo de ensueños a la parejita, asustados se separaron al instante. Rojos como tomates se dedicaron unas últimas y avergonzadas miraditas y luego sin acuerdo, sus miradas se clavaron en Ao, quien sonreía animado y movía su colita tan feliz como siempre, ajeno a su travesura. Sin más los dos soltaron a reír divertidos. Ese Phanpy no tenía caso... era todo un personaje y vaya que se hacía notar, de una u otra manera.

Y aún siendo seguidos por la curiosa mirada de la gente que estaba reunida en ese lugar deleitándose con sus frescos y dulces helados, los dos adolescentes avanzaron, seguidos de cerca por la Tepig que trataba de seguir al alocado Phanpy que de tanto en tanto parecía osar con desviarse del camino siguiendo cualquier cosa que se moviera.

De esa forma transcurrió todo lo que restaba de tarde, pasaron de atracción en atracción, divirtiéndose junto a los dos Pokémon, comieron los famosos helados Vanilluxe, se empaparon en las montañas rusas acuáticas, gritaron con los juegos más osados y Tetsu hasta se aprovecho para abrazar a la asustada entrenadora en la "pirámide del horror de Cofagrigus" y luego en "la casona embrujada de Chandelure".

— Estoy agotada —suspiró dejándose caer sobre la banquita.

Eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, por lo que el sol en esa época de verano ya se había ocultado. Con cuidado se quito la visera y suspiró.

— Te había dicho que me gusta como te atas el cabello —se sentó a su lado y la miró, ahora que no tenía la visera cubriendo parte de su frente podía ver su cabello castaño cubriendo parte de su rostro— es adorable.

Ella se sonrojó.

¿Por qué demonios era tan encantador?

Desvió su mirada apenada y murmuró muy bajito un "gracias", tímido y mesurado. Tetsu soltó una suave risilla y luego estiró sus brazos con pereza, para luego imitarla y quitarse la gorra que hasta ese momento había tenido sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? —Ella volvió a mirarlo esperando aún aquello por lo que él la había invitado al parque de diversiones.

— Tienes razón —se levantó de un brinquito, asustando a los Pokémon que se habían echado a un ladito de la banca cansados de tanto ajetreo— ven conmigo —extendió su brazo y la invito a seguirlo— he conseguido el mejor lugar.

— ¿El mejor lugar para qué?

— Ya lo veras.

Seguía manteniendo ese misticismo, el secreto que con cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más y más intrigante.

Tetsu la guió hasta la enorme noria maravillosamente iluminada a esas horas donde la luz natural ya había desaparecido, estaba justo en el centro del parque y era un aro gigantesco con cabinas rodeadas de pequeñas lucecitas led, hicieron una breve fila y luego cuando llego su turno el encargado les abrió la puerta de la cúpula con ventanales amplios y dos acolchadas banquitas una frente a la otra en el interior.

— Las damas primero —el chico sonrió e hizo pasar a Mei y a Bubu-chan, sujetando al impaciente Phanpy quien quería ser el primero en ingresar.

Luego de que estuvo dentro con Ao-chan entre sus brazos, se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente al que Mei había tomado y el encargado de la atracción cerró la puerta con el seguro. Segundos más tardes las puertas para ingresar en la noria cerraron, una musiquita suave y agradable comenzó a sonar desde el parlante al interior de donde ellos se encontraban y la atracción comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que la cúpula donde ellos viajaban se elevara, suspendida en el aire, moviéndose pendulosamente con cada giro de aquella mecánica del juego.

Mei pegó sus manos al cristal y admiró el exterior con ojitos soñadores, a esas horas las luces y los colores resaltaban cada lugar en el parque de diversiones y no había mejor lugar para deleitarse con aquella visión que al interior de un romántico paseo por noria.

— Mei —susurró muy suave llamando la atención de la muchacha y de los Pokémon que también se asomaban por los cristales emocionados.

La noria detuvo su recorrido justo cuando la cúpula donde ellos venían alcanzaba la parte más alta del juego, haciendo que se perdieran de la visual de las otras cúpulas que estaban sobre y bajo ellos anteriormente. Y poco después el parque pareció enmudecer y las luces se apagaron todas juntas, dejando el lugar en una oscuridad que evidentemente asusto a la muchacha.

— ¿Se detuvo? —Ella no estaba ocultando su sorpresa, pero más se asombró cuando sintió como él sujetaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y la obligaba indirectamente a mirarlo.

— Esta es la mejor parte de la sorpresa —sonrió con aquel encanto único que poseía, con esa sonrisa sincera que sólo le dedicaba a ella— admira el bello cielo de ciudad Mayólica, las estrellas son hermosas.

La entrenadora nerviosa, hizo lo que él le indicaba, posando su vista en el ahora estrellado manto nocturno, admirando la belleza de la noche en medio de esa tranquilidad sin sonidos y sin luces, entonces sintió como el chico entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su mano, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara repentinamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una luz ascendente llamó su atención, cuando esta luminiscencia alcanzó el cielo explotó en miles de chispitas de colores, haciendo que un sonido atronador la hiciera temblar en su interior, como si un verdadero hueco se abriera en medio de su pecho. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielos de Mayólica con miles de maravillosos colores y formas, y en medio de esa oscuridad volvió a hacerse la luz.

— ¡Es increíble! —Se aferró emocionada al contacto que ahora mantenían sus manos— ¡Es increíble Tetsu!

Phanpy quien se había asustado con el primer atronador sonido, fue seguido por la Tepig quien dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda con su pezuñita lo animó a salir de su escondite y mirar el imperdible espectáculo. Rápidamente los dos volvieron de un brinquito al lugar donde se encontraban junto a Mei, notando que sus compañeros parecían más interesados en mirarse que en ver los fuegos artificiales en el exterior.

De pronto un silencio ficticio acompaño esas intensas miradas que intercambiaban, y rodeados por aquellas luminiscencias del exterior sus corazones parecieron galopear con fuera, haciendo un coro que sólo ellos podían escuchar.

— Quiero que seas mi novia —le dijo juntando su frente con la de ella, ahora que ninguno de los dos tenían sus gorritos en las cabezas— ¿Aceptarías?

Por un segundo sintió que el alma se le iba junto a su aliento, su mirada estaba clavada a la de él y aquel sentimiento que venía guardando por años florecía como una bonita rosa en primavera.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no aceptaría? —Sonrió tímidamente y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

Tetsu sonrió ante tal extraña respuesta y ya no pudiendo contener más aquel fuerte anhelo que venía inundando su interior desde hace tiempo, la jaló para acortar esa breve distancia que los separaba.

Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y no volver a soltarla.

Phanpy se sonrojó al ver la comprometedora escenita y tapó sus ojos jalando sus largas orejas con sus patas. Tepig sonrió divertida al ver la pena en su juvenil amigo y pareció suspirar enternecida al ver como los jóvenes se acercaban lentamente como si una fuerza magnética los estuviera obligando a estrechar esa cercanía.

Finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un cálido contacto, sellando un mudo pacto sobre aquella noria.

La noria que había entrelazado sus destinos para siempre.

 **.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

* * *

¡Termine el oneshot! En verdad espero que a quien guste de esta pareja pueda disfrutar de este corto fic, se que no es una pareja muy conocida XDD!, pero creo que son tiernos :"3

En verdad les deseo un muy feliz día del amor y la amistad a todo quien se detenga a leer esta historia :) y quiero decirle gracias a **Suki,** que me ayudo a escoger un nombre para Phanpy :3

¡Saludos!


End file.
